Arranging the manuscript into a logical sequence consonant with a regional approach to the presentation of hamster anatomy. Rewriting text as necessary for optimal presentation to an intended audience of non-anatomists whose interes lies in carcinogenesis. Assuring consistent use of standard American veterinary anatomic terminology. Maintaining liaison with the authors about additional and new illustrations, references to these in the text, clarification of ambiguities, and new information to be included in the manuscript. Constructing a subject index. Compiling a table of contents and a list of illustrations. Preparing the final manuscript complete with respect to content but not with respect to page make-up or typography.